Trying Hard to Keep My Balance
by xo Drama xo Junkie xo
Summary: I have always been focused and in control, never strayed from my plan in life. I have a steady boyfriend, a steady life in Star's Hollow. Then...he showed up...
1. Seeing Stars in Star's Hollow

I have always been focused and in control, never strayed from my plan in life. I have a steady boyfriend, steady life at Chilton and in Star's Hollow. Then..._he_ showed up...

Trying hard to keep my balance

"Where were you yesterday Rory? I called you at like, eleven o'clock. You had to have been home, right?" Said Dean.

"Um...yeah, where else would I have been? I must've been sleeping, sorry" I lied, easier over the phone than to his face. I hadn't been asleep, I had snuck out my window and down the street. To meet with _him._ No, _he_ was not Dean, my boyfriend. My honest, dependable, steady boyfriend Dean. _He_ was the town's newest bad-boy. _He _had arrived here three months ago, moved in with Luke. _His_ name was Jess.

I don't know how it happened, but he had become my best friend in these past months. Jess had rebel-without-a-cause written all over him. He wasn't my usual type of friend. He vaguely reminded me of Tristan, who's ironic last words to me before he left had been, "I'd kiss you, but your boyfriend is watching."

He had been the town's closest thing to a bad-boy until Jess showed up, and what can I say, Jess was intriguing. He was different, I suppose, and it was refreshing to know someone who wasn't the same as everyone else in Star's Hollow. Even Dean was the same as everyone else, come to think of it.

"Oh." Dean replied. "Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Prom with me?"

"Um...Yeah, of course. I'd love to." I replied robotically, my mind somewhere else.

"Cool, well, I have to go, my mom's calling, dinner's probably ready. I love you"

"Love you too, bye" I hung up.

_Tap_

I sat up on my bed. _What was that?_

_Tap tap tap_

I looked at the window. _Oh, it's Jess._

I got up off the bed and opened the window, only to be hit between the eyes with a pebble.

"Jess!" I whisper-yelled.

"Sorry, I threw it just before you opened the window, what was I supposed to do? Telepathically will it to come back?" Jess said sarcastically.

"It might've helped," I muttered, half to myself. But, all the same I climbed out the window onto the trellis, all the way down to where Jess stood.

"Hey." Jess said simply. As always.

"Hey. Where to tonight?"

"Park? We could sit on the swings like we do every night, why do you even ask anymore?"

"Habit?" I looked at him, only to find he was already looking at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How am I looking at you?" He said, still looking.

_Like you want to kiss me..._"Like, um, like...well, the only other place I've ever seen that look was...on Dean's face...right before, well...right before he..." I trailed off.

We stopped at the arch that served as an entrance to the park.

Jess looked down, then met my eyes again. His eyes looked like they were burning. He had always had a silent fire about him. "Right before he kissed you?" He smirked.

"Well, yeah. What are you smirking at? I was just saying-" He pulled me toward him and I stopped speaking, the air pushed out of my lungs.

"I was smirking at how you seem to know everything, and yet you haven't noticed me looking at you like that for weeks." He looked me in the eye for a single second more, and then he kissed me.

I saw stars.


	2. I'll Take The Risk

_"Well, yeah. What are you smirking at? I was just saying-" He pulled me toward him and I stopped speaking, the air pushed out of my lungs._

_"I was smirking at how you seem to know everything, and yet you haven't noticed me looking at you like that for weeks." He looked me in the eye for a single second more, and then he kissed me._

_I saw stars._

Ch 2.

Softly, more gently than anybody, even I, could expect from Jess, he kissed me. I had never been kissed quite that way before. Slowly, my mind registered everything that was happening and I pulled him closer, took the kiss the tiniest bit deeper, then pulled away.

He looked across the street and backed a step away. I looked in the direction he had and saw Doose's Market, where Dean worked.

Jess took my hand and led me into the park, where I tripped over the merry-go-round and fell.

"It's really dark in here." I said, rubbing my knee.

"Yeah, I know, I like it, don't you? No one can see us in here."

I looked in the direction of his voice, slowly gaining my vision as my eyes adjusted. He was smiling again as he helped me up.

He grasped my hand and pulled me deeper, towards the swings, and we sat. He leaned in a little closer, as if he was about to kiss me again, and he paused.

"You do know we're defying every rule in the best friends manual? And I still have a boyfriend?" He smiled and nodded.

"I'll take the risk"

"You always have"

And he kissed me again.

_The next morning_

"Rory? Time to get up! You're gonna be late!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Okay!" I got up and went downstairs for breakfast, surprised to see Luke and Jess in the kitchen. "Um...hey..."I hugged Luke and stood awkwardly in front of Jess for a minute before sitting down to an omelet.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Luke tossed some keys to Jess. "It saves gas if you two ride to school together, and Jess has a car now, so he has agreed to drive you. Problem?" He said at the shocked look on my face.

"No, i just...didn't know Jess could drive." I looked at him and smirked. "Payed attention for once in your life?"

He laughed. "Do you want a ride or not?" He looked at me, and I knew he was thinking of the night before.

"Yeah, I guess that could work. Saves gas, right Mom?"

"Definately, and since you and Jess are kind of close now"

"The best of friends."

"Then you should go ahead and ride with him." She looked at me, then looked at Jess, who I looked at at the same moment. He was looking at me. She looked back at me and I looked at her. She smirked.

"So, Prom is coming up." She looked meaningfully at me. "You going to go with Dean?"

"Um...yeah, he asked me last night..." I looked down at my omelet, which was getting cold. I poked at it.

_Unless I break up with him..._


	3. You Think Too Much

_**"So, Prom is coming up." She looked meaningfully at me. "You going to go with Dean?"**_

_**"Um...yeah, he asked me last night..." I looked down at my omelet, which was getting cold. I poked at it.**_

_Unless I break up with him..._

Ch 3

I got out of Jess's car and walked to my locker, with him trailing strong and silent behind me. Nothing showed what had changed this weekend. No one could possibly know.

And yet, when Dean walked up to me at lunch that day I very nearly freaked and almost dumped my lunch on him...

But at the end of the day, no one knew. And I was safe.

I walked to Doose's Market with Dean after school. He had to work and I was going to meet with Lane.

I kissed Dean goodbye. On the cheek. He looked at me for a second, searching my face, knowing I had been in a haze all day, then walked inside.

I walked across the street and sat on a bench to wait for Lane. My cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rory, it's Lane. Look, my mom freaked at me today when I dropped off my stuff."

"Why?"

"I trailed dirt in." We giggled. Ms. Kim always got mad at the slightest thing.

"So? You can't come?"

"No, sorry, Rory. You know how my mom gets..."

"Yeah, it's-" I broke off as Jess sat on the bench next to me and smiled. Wow that boy can smile..."Um...it's cool. Look, uh, Lane? I'll talk to you at school tomorrow, all right? Okay, bye"

I hung up and turned to look at Jess. "Why are you everywhere?" I said, laughing a bit.

"I know everything n this town, Rory, you should know that by now." He leaned back, eyes closed.

"Yeah, mostly because you _cause_ most of what goes on in this town."

He opened one eye and looked at me. "You're a quick one, Rory Gilmore. Anyone ever told you that?"

"Of course. Nice to hear it from you though, nice to see you're finally catching on." I smiled.

"Oh, so I'm slow now? I think I'm going to go across the street to the Market and have a little chat with the bag boy, do you remember his name?"

"Jess! Leave Dean alone...I think..." _I think I'm going to break up with Dean..._I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. Not yet.

"You think too much" He opened his eyes and smirked. I smacked him on the shoulder and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I wouldn't stick your tongue out at me if I were you" He warned, wagging a finger at me reproachfully.

"Why?" I asked, already laughing.

"Because I might try to swallow it" He looked up and laughed at my shocked face.


	4. I'm So Sorry

Okay, someone (ApplesandRoses) pointed out a flaw (thank you btw) in my story, one that i didn't notice and kind of make the story lack sense.

To clarify, I am going to have Rory go to Star's Hollow High with Dean and Jess. she switched bacl after her Junior year, and she's in Senior year now, k?

Sorry for any confusion!

much love, Jessi


	5. Hey, Rory?

Ch 4

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Rory?"_

"Oh, hey Lane. What's up?" I asked, sitting in a chair in the living room.

_"My mom wants to take me shopping."_

"What? Your mom hates shopping. Why?"

_"Prom. She wants to buy my dress for Prom."_

"Oh, no. Hope you don't get stuck with anything too bad."

_"Oh, I won't. Not if...well, see I have this theory"_

"Oh, don't make me come with you!"

_"Not, with me, per say. Just, show up at the mall. With your mom. You guys can just coincidentally show up, and then my mom won't be so strict? It might work. I hope. Please?"_

"I don't know...but I'll ask my mom, okay?"

_"Thank you! I have to go, my mom's coming" Click._

Fun...Prom shopping with Ms. Kim.

At least it'll help out Lane.

I looked up as my mom cam through the dor, fresh coffee and donuts from Luke's in her hands.

"Hey Mom! Lane just called." I said, taking my coffee and a donut and sitting down. "Ms. Kim is taking her to the mall to shop for her Prom dress"

"Oh, no"

"I know, see, that's exactly what I said. So she wants us to come, but not tell Ms. Kim. Like, just bump into them at the mall. And since I don't have my dress yet, I was hoping we could go."

"Yeah, that sounds good. See when she's going, okay, hon?"

"Alright." She kissed my forehead.

"Something wrong, Ror? You've been spacy lately."

_Shoot..._"No, nothing's wrong, just thinking."

"You know, sometimes you think too much."

_You think too much._ I thought of the last person who said that to me.

I sighed and went upstairs to bed.


	6. She'd Problably Notice

CH- 5

The next weekend Ms. Kim took Lane shopping. She told me when she would be there and where, and Mom and I showed up.

"Ms. Kim! What a...fantastic...surprise." My mom said, a big smile on her face.

"Wipe that fake smile off of your face, Lorelai Gilmore." said Ms. Kim sternly.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'm..." She looked at me and smiled. "So what are you two lovely ladies doing at the mall today?"

"We are looking for dresses. Lane needs a good dress for the Prom."

Lane came out of a dressing room. My mom barely squashed her laughter. Lane looked at her mom.

"Mamma, this is horrible." It really was. It was a putrid puke green, with horrid pink flowers the size of my hands on the sleeves.

I looked around and saw it. _The_ dress for Lane. It was a soft, pale green, with a splash of tiny, pale pink flowers down the rouched left side and an assymetrical hem. It had spaghetti straps, but that was the only thing Ms. Kim could_ possibly_ object to.

"What about this, Lane?" I asked, holding it out for her.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She took it and turned to her mom to see. "Mamma, please?" Ms. Kim looked at it.

"Try it on. No promises."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Mamma!" She hugged Ms. Kim, then turned to me and mouthed '_Thank you_'.

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Mom had mysteriously disappeared. When she came back, she had a huge pile of dresses.

"How about we have a _Prom dress montage_?" She said, holding up a funky silver dress with sequins. "C'mon! It's like 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly', but with Prom dresses! Fun, right? Oh, and I found coffee! Admittedly not as good as Luke's, but it's still coffee! Oh, and tea for Ms. Kim and Lane, here you go." She handed me mine, then offered one of the tea's to Ms. Kim.

Ms. Kim looked at it for a bit, then took hers and Lane's.

I leaned over and whispered in my mom's ear, "You spit in her tea, didn't you?"

"I was tempted, but no, she'd probably notice."

"Good"


	7. So am I

After going through so many dresses that I had every conceivable type of glitter stuck to my skin, we found the perfect dress.

It was blood-red silk, with a corset top and a slanted hem with black embroidery on the bottom of the skirt. The strings that tied the corset were black. It ended at mid-thigh. There wasn't any glitter.

When I put it on, I didn't look like me. Not like sweet, innocent, Dean's girlfriend, Rory. No.

I looked like...

Like I belonged to someone like Jess Mariano. Not dependable, perfect decent Dean Forrester. Bad-boy, risky, bookworm, rough around the edges Jess.

He wasn't perfect, but I had fallen for him. I'd realized that Dean's perfection irritated me. Jess wasn't like that.

He was always surprising me, always had, since the night I met him, when I called him Dodger and he knew.

_I have to break up with Dean..._

_**Monday after school:**_

"Thanks so much for findng that dress. It's _so_ perfect. I can't _believe_ Mamma got it for me. Of course, I have to dust everything in the shop a thousand times, but...Oh, hey Jess!"

I turned. Jess's face was an inch from mine. I took a quick step back and he smiled. "Talking about Prom dresses? How far away is Prom anyway?"

"It's this Saturday."

"Oh, right. Well, have fun." He started to walk away.

I stopped him. "But, wait. Aren't you coming to Prom?"

"No...why should I spend _more_ time at a school I hate? Why would I get all dressed up for people who couldn't care less if I fell off the face of the earth?"

"I'm sure there's someone who wants you there." I said, instantly regretting it as we walked through town.

"Hey, this is my stop. See you tomorrow Rory, bye Jess." Lane said, walking into the antique shop.

We walked through the park and Jess stopped.

"Are you saying you want me to go to Prom?"

'N-no, I said I was sure _someone_ wanted you there. I never said that someone was me."

"Really? 'Cause, it sure sounds like it's you who wants me there, Rory." He smirked.

"Jess, I have to go." I turned, but felt his hand close over my wrist. I turned back. "Jess-"

"Rory, if you want me to go, you know I will."

I blinked. He would do that for..._me?_ "I...I kn-know that...Jess...Jess, Dean is-"

"Waiting for you?" He nodded and let go of my hand.

As I walked away, it may have been my imagination, but I though I heard him say,

"So am I, Rory. So am I."


	8. Skipping

CH 7

Dean was sick the next few days. Tuesday, he called early in the morning to tell me he'd be out of school at least until Thursday.

I went to the diner alone Tuesday morning. Jess wasn't downstairs yet, so I got a donut and sat down to wait. While I ate, I pulled out 'Oliver Twist', a recent favorite.

"Oliver Twist" The book was lifted frome my hands. I turned and saw Jess. "A personal favorite of mine." He looked at me and smirked. "_'Surprises, like misfortunes, seldom come alone.'_ Good book." He handed it back. "So, you ready?"

I kept looking at him, intruiged. He was always a surprise. Even knew my favorite quote from 'Oliver Twist'. "Ready? For what?"

"School, Rory.You know, books, desks? He tapped my backpack. "Homework? Ring a bell?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

As we drove, he broke the silence.

"Where was good ol' Dean this morning? He usually at least walks by and gives me a deathglare through the window on the way to the bus."

"Um...Dean's sick. He'll probably be gone until Thursday or so."

"Interesting. So how _are_ things with you and him, anyway?"

"Um...Things are...They're g-great..."

"Why are you lying to me? You never lie to me, Rory. Or you never used to."

"I...I'm breaking up w-with him, J-Jess..." I started shaking uncontrollably and my eyes clouded. I was crying. The harsh reality of what was happening sprung to the surface as I said it, bringing a waterfall of tears with it.

He pulled over.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he got out of the car and came around to open my door. He held out a hand.

"Let's skip today. You don't look like you can handle school."

I struggled with myself for a while, then took his hand and walked with him to the bridge, where we sat down.

"What's going on? You haven't been quite yourself lately."

"Can't you tell? You, Jess. You've completely messed up my mind." I looked up, he was smiling. "You think this is funny?"

"Kinda. What are you going to do about Prom?"

"I don't know," I thought. As I did, he put his arm around my shoulders and I buried my face into his chest, letting his warmth comfort me. "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to the Prom? Will you be there for me? Just in case?"

"Ok." And he kissed me gently.


	9. Hey, You!

Just a heads up to you all, I might not be updating anytime soon, I'm not gonna be around a computer much and I really want to put thought into the next chapter, it's gonna be a big one!

And yes, I mean PROM! woot!

Not sure how its all gonna turn out, but if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them, PM me!. And if I use yours, you get credit, I promise!

Love ya!

Jessi


	10. Prom

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Gilmore Girls, or the song How Long by Dream. If I did, this would be an episode, now wouldn't it?**

**This is going to be the **_**last chapter **_**of this story. **_**But...**_

**This is senior prom, right? Well, that means senior year is almost **_**over**_**, right?**

**And what happens **_**after **_**Senior year?**

**That's right! **_**COLLEGE**_**. Which college will Rory go to? Is Jess **_**going **_**to college? What about Dean?**

_**When will I stop asking questions?**_

**Now would probably be best.**

Ch - 8

"A limo? Rory, he got you a _limo!_" Mom yelled from downstairs as she stared out the window. _How embarrassing... _"You get a limo for Prom? Why didn't I get one? Man! Man, its big!"

"What color is it?"

"White! He got you a _white_ limo, Ror! I like it. I wonder if we can keep it!" I came downstairs.

"Why would you want to keep a limo?"

"Because it would be so cool! Did you know I hate black limos? They look like hearses. Like the car they carry your dead body in. Ew! If he had gotten you a black limo I would've had to ask if he made sure if it had been used as a hearse before. Man, I wish he'd have gotten you a black one!"

"Why? You just said you hated them."

"But I would've _loved_ to see his face when I asked." She smiled at me. "Rory, you look beautiful. I'm so glad you're going to Prom with Dean. You guys get a whole night together, and you don't have do deal with Jess bothering Dean."

I looked down and fixed my shoes as a cover. "Why wouldn't Jess be going? It's his school too."

"Yeah, but I really don't think Jess would really be into Prom is all." I stood up and turned my back to the mirror to check my corset strings.

"There he is!" My mom said at Dean's knock. She went to the door and opened it. I turned away from the mirror.

"Dean."

"Rory, you look...you look amazing."

"Thank you. You look great." He put my corsage around my wrist and I pinned his boutonnière to his jacket.

"Aw, you both look so great! Oh! I'll go get my camera! Hold on!" She ran off to find it, which would undoubtedly take another hour.

"Let's go while she's distracted. She'll forgive us." _I _really _didn't want any pictures of tonight..._

**:****:****:****:****:**

We walked into the ballroom at the hotel in Hartford. It was decorated like Venice, Italy. It had gondolas up against the walls, paintings of the Venice skyline, vendors 'selling' food and elaborate masks. Everyone danced in masks. Dean had bought ours. His was simple black, mine had ornate silver bead designs.

We walked onto the floor and a yearbook photographer snapped a picture. _So much for no pictures._

We crossed the floor and started to dance. About halfway through the fourth song Dean scowled. I turned and saw that Jess had walked in. He didn't have a mask on, but his vest matced the red of my dress. _Aw, he even dressed up. How sweet._ I smiled without thinking.

"Are you smiling at him?" Dean said. "Why are you smiling? Did you invite Jess?"

"No, Dean, I didn't invite him. I'm smiling because he's my friend. Dean, we're just friends."

"Are you sure? Because I don't think that's all he's got in mind, Rory."

Jess nodded my way and went over to the food.

**:****:****:****:****:**

Jess drifted by the food for another hour or so, glancing our way every once in a while, then disappeared. I worried he had left.

**:****:****:****:****:**

_There's a place in my heart_

_That I go when I dream_

_A place that nobody can see_

_Every night I see love_

_I see someone who's waiting_

_Waiting for someone like me_

"Why do you keep looking around like that?" Dean asked, about an hour before the end of the dance. "You're not looking for Jess are you?"

"Of course not. Why would I be looking for Jess?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" I turned to see Jess.

_He must be out there_

_Somewhere_

_Someone for me_

"Yeah, I _do _mind."

"I wasn't asking you, Dean. I was asking Rory. Don't you think it should be up to her if she wants to dance with a friend?" He looked at me. "Mind if I cut in?" He smiled and held out a hand.

"Dean, it's okay, alright? I'll meet you at the drink table after this song." I kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay."

"Fine." He glared at Jess, then walked away.

_Tell me how long_

_Till I'm not just dreaming_

_How long till somebody cares_

_How long till I meet an angel_

_And give him my heart_

_When can I start?_

_How long till I fall in love_

"Jess, what are you doing?" I asked as he slipped his arms around my waist.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I asked you to dance, and now I'm dancing. You gonna join or what?"

"You know what I mean." Still, I cupped my hands behind his neck. "Why did you ask me to dance in the first place?"

"I wanted to." He shrugged. "Are you breaking up with Dean?"

"I...yes. Yes, I am." He nodded. "Don't say anything to anyone. I don't want him to know."

"You don't want him to know you're breaking up with him? Don't you think he should probably know you guys are over _before_ he sees you with me?"

"Why do you have to be so difficult, Jess? You know I mean I don't want him to know before I tell him."

"I know, I know. Loosen up a little, Rory. It's Prom. Heave a little fun." We danced.

_I sit every night by my window just wishing_

_And searching for one perfect star_

_Can anyone hear me?_

_O Lord, if you're listening_

_Please send him right here to my arms._

_He must be out there_

_Somewhere_

_Waiting for me_

_Tell me, just how long will it be?_

_Tell me how long_

_Till I'm not just dreaming?_

_How long till somebody cares?_

_How long till I meet an angel_

_And give him my heart?_

_When can I start?_

_How long till I fall in love?_

_I've always believed_

_That my dreams would come true_

_That one of these nights he'd appear_

_He'd be here in my arms_

_I see it all so clearly_

_How it could be_

_I wish he was kissing me now_

"When?"

"When what?"

"When are you going to break up with Dean?"

"Oh. I don't know yet."

"Now would probably be best."

"Jess! I can't break up with him tonight. It's Prom. Do you know how horribly mean that would be?"

"Well you're only leading him on by staying with him."

"I know, but its only one more night, Jess. Just, wait, okay?"

"Okay."

Then Jess walked away. I stood there for a moment. He was right.

_Tell me how long (How long?)_

_Till I'm not just dreaming?_

_How long till somebody cares?_

_How long till I meet my angel_

_And give him my heart?_

_When can I start?_

_How long till I fall in love?_

_(In love)_

_How long till I fall in love?_

_(How long till I fall in love?)_

_(How long till I fall in love?)_

_How long till I fall in love?_

**:****:****:****:****:**

I met Dean at the drinks table. He handed me a Sprite.

We sat in some chairs that were lined up against the wall.

There was no sign of Jess.

"Why do you keep looking around like that? You're looking for Jess aren't you?"

"Dean, no." He looked at me like he knew something I didn't. "Why are you always so suspicious? What do you think I did?"

"Who said I thought _you_ did something?" He looked at me. "Did you do something? What did you do?"

"Who says I did anything?"

"You just did, Rory."

"No, I didn't! I asked what you _thought _I did!" I yelled, standing up.

He stood up. "Which makes it sound like you're guilty! What did you do that makes you sound that way?"

"I am so tired of this, Dean. You're always suspicious, even when I tell you that nothing is going on with me and Jess! Well, you know what, you don't have to be suspicious anymore, okay? It's over." I walked away.

"Rory, wait!"

"No!" I kept walking. I pulled out my cell phone and started to dial my mom's number, then saw Jess leaning against the corner of the building.

"Leaving?"

"I-I broke up with Dean." I closed the phone.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Rory! Wait, Rory." Dean walked out, saw me with Jess. "I thought you said there was nothing going on."

"There wasn't." Jess said. "We were friends. Are friends."

""Then what's all this? Why did you come to the Prom then? You hate this school."

"So?"

"Dean, it doesn't matter why he came to Prom. The fact is, he came. Neither of us have to tell you why. I don't have to tell you anything anymore. I told you, it's over. Just drop it. Come on, Jess. I want to leave now."

We walked to his car, leaving Dean behind. Jess put his arm around my shoulders.

**:****:****:****:****:**

We sat in silence as Jess drove to the park. We walked to the bridge and sat down.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I will be." He looked at me. "I'm just a little shaken is all. I'm fine, really."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Okay." He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him.

Somewhere in the distance, Prom ended. I had to get home before my mom got suspicious.

"Jess, can you drive me home?"

"Yeah."

We sat in the car in silence. Jess pulled into my driveway.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What did I do?"

"You came to Prom."

"I told you I would if you asked, and you did. What else was I going to do? Leave you all alone?" He looked at me. "Besides, like I really wanted to miss the show."

"What?"

"I knew you would end up breaking up with him tonight, Rory. I couldn't have missed it. And besides, if I hadn't come, how would you have gotten home? I couldn't leave you stuck there"

"Well, thanks for coming."

"We're here."

I looked up. We were at my house.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Jess. Thanks again."

"You're welcome, Rory."

_**Well, there you have it. The last chapter of Trying Hard to Keep My Balance.**_

_**But wait, there's more! Tell them what they've won, Bob!**_

**The sequel! **

**Any guesses on what its called?**

**Drum roll please... **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The title of the sequel is...**

**...**

**...**

**opens envelope**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**What Are We Gonna Do About Us?**

**Applause**

**It's coming soon to a screen near you! Stay tuned!**

**Love always,**

**Jessi**


End file.
